


crystal snow

by orphan_account



Series: the life and times of stephen strange [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 'cause it's all i think abt honestly jasdfghjkl, Fluff, Gen, Mentioned Wade Wilson, Stephen taking care of his favourite child, a misunderstanding happens between stephen and his child, honestly what do i tag this, its all children stuff of course not actual fighting to the death, its just peter missing wade and stephen comforting him basically, like a good caretaker is supposed to be, like literal children of 5 to 6 year olds, mentioned nat/clint, mentioned steve/bucky/sam, mentioned wanda/pietro, oh yeah, that daycare au, they 'fight' with nat/clint, theyre all children, this is super soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A fight breaks out between the Maximoff twins and Nat and Clint, Peter misses someone dearly, a (minor) misunderstanding happens and Stephen comforts Peter when he is in need of it. Everyone is happy.Except for the Maximoffs and Nat/Clint. They're now forbidden to go the drawing room.Fluffy. Short(?).





	crystal snow

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god,, it took me 3+ hours to write down an outline of this series!!! i wanna thank @nocturnalhalcyon for basically giving me the bridges to connect this,,, you the true sis mvp <3
> 
> anyways! enjoy stephen being a huge Dad in this!

Stephen arrives to work as usual. His day goes by according to routine. The crazy and energetic children, definitely.

 

His day starts off when they decide to do an arts-and-crafts session. Nat and Clint makes a fucking competition on who can throw the pencils further and the fastest. It hits the twins, Wanda and Pietro. Oh, my God. They start attacking each other and there’s an all-out war between them. Stephen tries to stop them, but is only awarded by glitter being thrown to his face. He sighs, takes deep breaths. He sits by with the other kids, making sure they’re well away from the war zone. When their little fight is over, he confiscates the pencils and glitter and other stationery from the four of them, forbidding them from ever entering the drawing room until they sort their damn shit out. Okay, that’s not exactly how he said it, but you get the point.

 

In the afternoon, Christine preps their lunches and teaches them about the basics for getting enough nutrition for their tiny bodies. Stephen helps out when he can. Steve and Bucky keeps acting out these random skits while they eat that Stephen recognizes from TV shows and commercials. It’s.. not too bad, actually. They’re pretty accurate. Sam has a hard time trying to figure out what the hell they’re doing and focuses on eating food instead. They both try to console him so he can stop sulking. Ah, children. So simple, so innocent. Why isn’t adult life the same? Stephen sighs.

 

“Mr. Strange, why do you keep doing that today?” Stephen flinches out of his seat when Peter came up to his side suddenly. His heart is beating out of his chest. Peter, what the hell.

 

“Oh, it’s you, Peter. D..don’t do that. Ever again.”

 

“Haha, that’s funny, Mr. Strange! You are your name!” Peter giggles while his puny finger points at Stephen. Stephen gives a warning glare that Peter ignores entirely. “I was just wondering why you keep doing that,” he makes a sighing noise, with a deeper voice, so he can sound just like Stephen.

 

“That’s called sighing, Peter. It means you’re tired of something so you release your feelings into the air.” he waves his hand around the air in a circular motion, showing how feelings move about.

 

“Oh… I see! Does that mean... you’re tired of us, Mr. Strange?!” he gasps in horror. “You monster!” he runs out towards the playground outside.

 

“Peter- no- wait! Ugh, who am I kidding..” he calls out to Peter, but he’s already gone out.

 

Stephen heads out, looking for Peter. He finds him lying inside the tube slide, curled up on his side. Stephen kneels down and calls out to him.

 

“Hey… Peter, you know I didn’t mean what I said just now, I’m sorry,” Peters looks over his shoulder and turns around to face Stephen.

 

“It’s okay, Mr. Strange, but you’re still a big meanie,” Peter pouts.

 

“Yeah, okay, I know. I deserve that,” Stephen admits.

 

Peter stares at him, but not actually at him. Like seeing through him instead. “Hello? Peter?” he waves his hand at him. “Come on, let’s get back inside. It’s cold outside.”

 

That seems to put him out of his trance. Peter nods quickly and lets himself be carried by Stephen. When they get inside, Stephen puts him down on a chair and fetches a blanket to wrap Peter in.

 

“Feeling a bit better now?”

 

“Yeah, a little..”

 

“What’s up, Pete?” Stephen takes a seat on the floor in front of Peter.

 

Peter wraps the blanket tighter around himself, “Well… It’s about Wade. He hasn’t come here for a while… Did something happened to him?” he looks worried. “I miss him. I only play with him or you, Mr. Strange. The other kids play too rough. And it gets lonely when one of you’s not here...”

 

He sinks into the chair further, a tuft of his brown hair peeking out of the confines of the blanket. Stephen hears muffled sniffles from the thick layer of the blanket. Stephen pets his head softly, shushing him. “I’m sure Wade is fine, Pete,” he hugs the boy, “and I can carry you on my shoulders wherever I go, y’know.” Stephen says.

 

Peter reveals his wide eyes from underneath the blanket. His eyes are watering. “R-really? You can do that?” That seems to put Peter in a happier mood. Stephen smiles at him.

 

“Of course, champ. Who do you think I am? I can take you anywhere you want,” he carries Peter under his armpits and positions him over his shoulders, “Come on, let’s go check what the others are doing, yeah? And if they do anything to you, I’ll personally give them a slap on the wrist.”

 

Peter laughs and has the biggest smile on his face. He wipes at his teary eyes. He nods. “Let’s go, Mr. Strange!”

 

Stephen has mixed feelings about his job. At these kinds of times, he loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> oof. Dad Strange is such a mood,,
> 
> leave a comment so i can even improve further with this :D
> 
> or not! that's up to you :D


End file.
